1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of picture frames or holders, and more particularly to a novel frame for holding and displaying a picture on a vertical wall surface which permits the frame to be mounted in a flush relationship with respect to the wall and which further includes centering means to prevent lateral or off-center mounting of the frame on the wall.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to place a picture, including protective sheets, such as cardboard material, glass or the like in a frame which is mounted against the surface of a vertical wall. In such mounting, a nail, hook or the like is initially installed on the wall surface and a flexible wire or toothed rigid fixture carried on the back of the picture frame is hooked or coupled to the wall mounting. When flexible wires are employed, centering of the picture is quite difficult and any slight encounter with the frame after subsequent mounting oftentimes results in an offset of the frame. When employing the toothed bar, the bar or mounting is generally projecting rearwardly from the back of the frame and it is difficult to visually place the selected tooth on the bar over the mounting nail or hook. Also, in both the rigid bar and wire mounts, a substantial space results between the back of the frame and the vertical wall which is unsightly. Also, these mountings oftentimes release or permit disassembly of the frame from the wall mounting during extraordinary shaking caused by earthquakes or the like.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel means for mounting a picture frame onto a vertical wall surface, which eliminates the undesired space between the back of the frame and the surface and which permits lateral stabilization of the frame so that off-center mounting is avoided.